Pitiful Role: Curse of Strahd
by DarkWolfAssassin
Summary: Me and a few friends are playing DND, and thus, I'm gonna write about it. Backstories, events in game, and even happenings in downtime, though that may not be canon, to me it will be. Please enjoy!


DWA: So…DnD has taken my fucking life, and so, I'm going to write backstory shorts and some happenings every now and then! This probably won't slow my normal writings.

 **The Sorceress Meets the Soldier**

"Ohhh shit oh shit oh shit oh SHIT WAS THAT A PITCHFORK!?" Sara shouted as she ran through the woods, a whole village behind her. The village was her hometown, though she doubts that's true at this point. She had recently discovered she was a sorceress! And while that was exciting…

Burning down four homes was definitely not how the reunion with her parents was supposed to go, she got hit in the back by a rock.

"OW! Okay Alexander did I burn _your_ house down NO SO GO HOME YOU BRAT" She shouted. It had to be Alexander, no one throws rocks like that little shit. She had been hearing other sounds, sounds of a fight. Maybe she could slip through the field with minor injuries to escape the villager's wrath. It didn't take too much longer for her to get out of the forest and onto the battlefield, and it seemed to be the Neverwinter Military and a horde of Orcs. She looked back and the villagers were already backing off.

"…Sorry everyone…" She said and waved them off. She felt terrible, but maybe cutting ties to a place is what she needed. She clutched her necklace, an heirloom given to her by her father, it was a simple runestone, and she recently discovered it was an Arcane Focus.

"Okay, let's get by this, I'll try going around." She said and started running again, her legs hurt, she'd been running for so long **,** she just wanted to rest, but stopping here was a death sentence. She ran by an archer that started to ask a question but gave up quickly. She looked at the field, trying to make sense of everything going on to get an opening. It seemed the Military was winning easily. Then something caught her eye.

A soldier was down in front of a rather big looking Orc, she slowed and cursed at herself as she started running towards the two. She sighed and concentrated a bit, and two small motes of flame appeared in her hands, and she fired them at the Orc, who was hit and stumbled. The soldier looked over and in a surprisingly young voice shouted out at her.

"Get back! Get out of here!"

Sara ignored him and pulled out her dagger and dragged two fingers over the side of the blade, causing it to heat up.

"Let's dance big ugly!" She shouted as the Orc charged her and swung his large axe at her. Sara seemed to dance out of the way and plunged the small blade into the orcs side. He cried out in pain as the smell of burning flesh reached Sara's nose. She pulled out the dagger and the Orc roared and glared at her. She wasn't used to this, but survival kicked in and she held out her hand, her finger tips pointing at the Orc. Her Runestone glowed and flame shot from her fingertips, the Orc wailing as his skin was set aflame. He fell to the ground, motionless. Sara was breathing heavily as she put away her dagger after a couple misses of the sheath. She looked to the soldier. "…You okay?" She asked.

"…Yes." He said standing and grabbing his blades. "Go to the tents, tell them Windrivver sent you, you'll be safe." He said and rushed into battle. Sara sighed and jogged to the tents and waited. She was probably in trouble again

It was an hour or so before the fighting died down. Sara was in a rather spacious tent, sitting on a chair. Soon the man who she saved walked in, a dark look in his…eye.

"What the fuck were you thinking ma'am?" He said.

"J-just call me Sara, and, I don't know sir. I saw you needed help, and jumped." She said.

"Right…it's Alsyf by the way." He said and sat down. "…I wanted to thank you, I was in a bad way. You saved me. Though the Military won't like how you did fought while not being in the military."

"Oh…out of the pan…" She said.

"How did you even end up here?" He asked.

"So…I'm a Sorceress." She said and produced a mote of fire in her hand. "And this development is…recent. I burned down four houses in the nearby village…my village. No one was harmed but…" She said

"They ran you out, justified in my opinion." He said.

"And in mine, but, I just want to make people smile. I'm a dancer and…I can wow people with my gift." She said, and the flame turned blue, then indigo, then white.

"Impressive…listen, I'm letting you go free on account you saved an officers life, but, keep it on the low until you can control it, your powers." He said. Sara gasped.

"You will…oh thank you!" She said hugging him. He pushed him off.

"Yeah yeah, just get out of here." He said. Sara nodded and left quickly. He looked at his own hands. "…Magic huh?" He said.

Over the next couple of months the two became friends over letters, at least in Sara's Mind. She'd settled at an Inn in another town, performing every night and getting a few days off every now and then. She didn't mind, she was happy.

Then one day, she got another letter that read; "Sara, got a job offer from a friend of mine, he's part of the Talon's in Phandalin. I suppose he'd be hiring others, and it'd be nice to have a friendly face, plus, to control your powers you must use them, now's a good chance, meet me in Neverwinter sometime in the next week, we'll head off as soon as you arrive.  
-Alsyf Windrivver

"…An Adventure…" She said and grinned happily. "Alright, hey Tolken! I'm out of here!" She called out to the Dwarf at the bar.

"Ya sure girl!? The people love ya!" He said.

"Very, I'm a human and have a shorter life than you Dwarves. I have to get out there!" She said.

"Well then why are ya standing around talking to me? Get going, and if you need a place to stay, come back here anytime." He said.

"Thanks Tolken, for everything!" She said, packed her things and started the walk to Neverwinter. What awaited her next, was up to fate.

DWA: And that's Sara's and Alsyf's backstory! This series will either be updated almost never or sporadically as we play. It's a background project. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
